For Her Sake
by nanu107
Summary: Done for the Kaytori Challenge.  "Dave?"  Dave remained quiet, prompting Balthazar to continue.  "I heard you did a very brave thing."  Some strong language and violence.  For Kaytori...


**For Her Sake**

Prompt 046: Knight

Author's Ramblings: I love a good challenge so when Kaytori sent me this particular challenge I could not say no. In memory of those who died during the events that took place December 6, 1989 in Universite de Montreal; I've decided to take this challenge and pay my respects. I am fully AGAINST violence against women not become I am a woman, but because the next victim could be someone I love. Let's help those around us understand that the next victim could be right beside you; I hope you enjoy the story.

She had not wanted to come.

Granted she had the opportunity to step out of the whole thing but after promising Janet she was going to help as best as she could Becky could not step back on her word. So she'd come.

And was now regretting it.

Huddled inside a small closet, with Janet and two others, Becky trembled and pressed her head against the wall. In her mind prayers were running; prayers to not be found, prayers for someone to help them, prayers to be saved or at least survive the whole incident. They traveled in Janet's car to the small community center where a small gathering of their yoga class would take place. They had a special presentation of a famous writer of esoteric subjects, one of those energy is all around us sort of conference that had not been too encouraging for Becky; but Janet loved the subject.

Hence she offered to cater and help organize, Becky tagged along for her promise to Janet.

Becky watched the crowd, larger than she had expected for this sort of gatherings, walk into the small center and towards their designated room; laying down thin mattresses and greeting each other, even when most of them were total strangers. Mainly composed of females, of all ages, Becky felt comfortable walking around; it was too bad she had not invited Veronica, she might have been a great addition to the conference. But anyhow she greeted by the women, most of them kind and very polite, and help them organize themselves so they could all have a good view of the center of the grand salon. Becky could count the number of men in the room with one hand. But Janet had said that it was normal this happened; men were notoriously unconnected from knowledge from their selfish behavior. Becky had to frown at her friends words and wonder who was disconnected herself or Dave. Soon enough the guest was announced and the conference started.

During the first fifteen minutes of the conference Becky felt like she was watching Avatar, the woman spoke of the network of energy around them, how it affected everything and everyone. Then after the initial talk she felt like she was watching Balthazar talk, how to manipulate this energy and create good things out of it, but how it could also drag you to darker meaner things. Janet asked her to please serve the refreshments, so she would not miss the demonstration the special guest was about to make. Rolling her eyes, but amused at the whole thing (if they only knew they had things only halfway through, Dave had explained things to Becky from that big magic book) they would be amazed to find the grand world that hid just behind a veil of mystery.

Becky had already laid down the trays with small paper cups all she needed to do now was pour ice and the organic drinks. She had tasted it, and wondered how they could drink such thing, and moved along. Janet came in a few minutes later, when the cups were almost ready and smiling picked the first tray. That was when things got really… interesting.

There was a commotion, screams and shouts were heard and Becky hurried along with Janet towards the door. Her shoulders lifted, when the first detonations came. The door already open to reveal a man holding a shotgun and wrapped in grenades and bullets stood in the middle of the room, firing. Janet let out a cry that was swallowed by the shotgun's blast, as the crowd that had been enjoying a calm evening screamed and fell victim to the man's madness. The man declared that this was a paganism gathering of "_liberal bitches and would-be prostitutes_". But of course at the moment Becky did not understand a thing of what he was saying, she was too scared to pump up with adrenaline to understand. The man turned, saw them standing at the doorway and cocked the gun… Becky acted, thing she'd learned to do since Veronica was her friend, and pulled Janet towards the inside of the kitchen, making the other woman scream. The pellets from the shot broke the door as if it were paper, making both young woman scream and hurry away.

More shots were heard and then the sound of metal hitting the floor, Becky pulled Janet into the closet, two much younger girls followed and she closed the door, falling to the corner of the small room. Janet was sobbing, holding her arm; Becky noticed the blood and sobbed softly while searching around for something to stop the bleeding. There were several mops, and a box of detergent; behind the yellow dirty bucket she found a box of rags. Searching in it for the cleanest one, and hoping Janet would forgive her for using the things, Becky pulled out the longest one and was quickly wrapping it around the injured limb, while one of the other girls held onto her partner while crying. "Ouch."

"Shh. Shhh." Becky produced softly, placing her finger over her lips and looking at her companions. "Any other injuries?" She whispered softly making the other two shake their heads. "Janet?"

"I'm dizzy."

"It's alright. We'll be fine. We just keep quiet and calm." Three more shots were heard, and someone screamed before a fourth ran through the air. Sirens were heard outside and turning Becky made out the sound of an ambulance.

"We have to get out of here." Said one of the strangers holding her friend and shaking visibly, while Becky realized something; it was only a matter of time before they were found.

"Do any of you have a cell phone?"

"I left mine in my bag."

"Mine's in my car."

"I don't own one. They are one of the main causes of cancer." That got Becky to frown and turn to Janet, who just shuddered. Becky turned and listened; outside a police officer was asking for the killer to let some of the hostages out, before another shot rang through the air, making the four of them jump.

"My cell phone is in my bag, over the counter." Said Becky softly, gasping out a breath of fear. In the same bag her cell phone hid were a few items of jewelry; her grandmother's bracelet, a ring her father had given her, a pair of earrings Dave had bought for her. The amulet Veronica had given her. Janet's eyes were wide, making Becky smile at her.

"No, Becky, don't."

"We need help. He'll find us here if we don't…"

"No Becky."

"Try and keep quiet." And without thinking twice Becky slid the door of the closet open just an inch. The kitchen outside was quiet, not a movement heard; she could see the broken down door that lead to the room where all the mayhem had taken place. A shadow passed by the other side of the broken door, making Becky gasp and lean back while breathing in little gasps. Janet was still holding her arm, but regaining the courage Becky stopped trembling, took in a deep breath and remembered that when all was done with she might get to see Dave. She moved quickly out of the closet, the door closing softly behind her and hid behind the nearest counter. Outside the man was shouting at the police, things Becky could not understand, and moving from one side to the other. His voice was enough to make anyone understand he was either crazy or drugged, or both and he owned no rational thoughts.

He kept screaming about his need to eradicate pagan females, how they were Satan itself, how they ruined everything. Becky searched about, trembling, and found her bag on the opposite counter. Quietly as possible she made her way towards the counter and tried to remain crouching down while her hands snaked around the marble top and pulled the strings of her bag. It took several nerve breaking tries, but finally she was able to pull her things from the counter and into her hands. Salvation was in her hands!

Becky searched frantically for the small satin bag Veronica had bought for her as a thank-you gift and once in hand dropped the rest of the bag and hurried to hide behind the counter. Still frantic she undid the little ribbon, emptied the items on the floor and picked the amulet and phone. The rest of the things would not be taken, or vanish so she just grasped the amulet tightly and unlocked her cell phone's screen, dialing…

"_Thank God! Are you alright?_" In all honesty Dave's voice had never sounded sweeter. Becky sobbed thankful and tried to calm down. "_Are you hurt? Did something happen to you?_" He asked in a voice that was scared and quickly sounding like the squeaks of a rubber duck.

"Janet is…"

"_Where are you?_"

"I'm… I'm hiding in a closet…"

"_Don't you move, I'm on my way!_"

"The cops are outside…"

"_I'm very close, I'm on my way. Just don't hang up!_" He said sounding as scared as she was. Dave continued to whisper soft encouragements to Becky, who tried to keep her sobbing to a minimum. From the closet one of the girls peeked, looked up and her eyes widened. Becky froze, and very slowly she turned.

Standing over her, looking like the Grim Reaper was the mad man.

A scream tore from her mouth, as he reached forward and grabbed her by the hair, lifting. The cell phone and amulet fell to the ground, as the man started to talk. Becky was too busy screaming to understand what was been said, pain blinded her senses, and with the barrel of a gun pressed to her back…

A plasma bolt ended everything.

The news reporters called the events the Tea Party Massacre.

Seventeen women were murdered, another fifteen injured. Among them a ten year old girl was in a coma and another pregnant woman was holding to life for her child. The whole city was in mourning and sending their condolences to the families. In every station, in every show in every small corner the news could be seen or heard. From one of the entrances of the NYU a large painted banner was hung. _**STOP VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN**_ it proclaimed, and some small religious groups were gathering in churches all over the state to pray for the lives of those injured.

Life wasn't the same for those within the community center; things had changed drastically for them. There was now fear and anger, but over it all; there was pain. At the moment she was holding a warm cup of cocoa and guarded by two female cops. She had been asked to give her testimony and after retelling the events Becky asked for Janet's wellbeing and the cops told her, that she was currently at the hospital, receiving treatment. They were been very nice to her, they fetched water and a warm throw and a doctor had dropped by to attend her injuries. The kind woman also handed her a tranquilizer and although a little groggy she was aware of everything that was happening to her. Someone told her someone at her house had been contacted and she could only nod numbly. For her safety she was told to wait inside the office.

That was until the door burst open; the two cups turned, hands falling to their hips where their guns waited, and Becky turned, her heart hammering her chest…

Veronica was on the door, scanning the room, until her eyes settled over Becky. For some weir reason Becky's eyes watered and she called the woman's name softly. Becky allowed herself to cry only when Veronica was holding her tightly against her chest, kissing the side of Becky's head and assuring the younger one that all was now well.

At the other side of the station, within a dark quiet cell, Dave sat on the uncomfortable bench. He was alone, eyes lost in the distance of a memory that wanted to be eradicated. But he could not wipe away the look of surprise that killer had given him. He could not wipe from his memory the look in the man's face as he died.

Dave Stutler had killed a man.

The sound of the unlocking cell echoed loudly snapping Dave from his thoughts. Looking up he saw a police man standing there, talking to someone. Within the next minute Balthazar peeked in, and after finding Dave, gave the boy a soft smile. It wasn't the usual _hello there Dave_ smile, no, it was the very rare _I know Dave_ smile. Balthazar walked slowly towards Dave, and sat at the other side of the bench, leaning to fold his hands together before him and still looking at his apprentice, waiting.

Dave had turned away, his eyes filling with tears that he did not let fall. When the boy didn't talk the sorcerer took a deep breath. "Dave?" Dave remained quiet, prompting Balthazar to continue. "I heard you did a very brave thing."

Dave scoffed, still not looking at Balthazar. "What's so brave about killing a man?"

"Odds are he would have killed you, after killing Becky." Reasoned Balthazar softly. "You saved Becky's life, and the life of three more women."

"I know."

"Then don't feel bad…"

"I don't." He interrupted, finally turning to Balthazar. "That's why I'm so shocked; I don't regret having killed him." Balthazar unlaced his fingers and his hand lifted to touch Dave's neck.

"If it makes you feel better you didn't kill him." Said Balthazar softy, Dave turned to him, a little frown adorning his features. "No; the plasma bolt did hit him but the heart attack that followed was not your fault."

"Come on Balthazar! You know…"

Balthazar lifted his hand, making Dave fall quiet. "It was not a good thing to happen, but it wasn't your fault either." Dave wasn't convinced but he remained quiet. Balthazar waited a moment and then sighing stood up. "Let's go home, you and Becky need to rest."

"They are letting me go?"

"You were never under arrest they kept you back here because the reporters couldn't make it back here." And with that Balthazar walked towards the open door, Dave frowned.

"Are you sure you didn't' use any mind tricks on them?"

"I might. But then again why would they keep the two drug dealers and four drunks in the interrogation room? Unless, of course, you want to share this cell with them."

That got Dave to get up and follow Balthazar.

It took some paperwork, and Balthazar's signature assuring Dave's safety for the boy to be released. Balthazar was handed over all the items Dave had been carrying when the police entered the premises; the dragon ring, Dave's cell phone, wallet and IPod. They also handed him the sweater Dave had been using, it was drenched in blood but according to the police officer it was Janet's. Dave had pulled her out of the closet and to the ambulance because all other emergency teams had been too busy with the larger group outside the kitchen. Silent, Balthazar walked over to Dave, placed his hand on the boy's back and smiled at the boy. Dave nodded, and they started to walk outside.

The police station they were in was small, for New York standards anyway, and as soon as he emerged from the back of the building several officers stopped working and turned to stare at him. Dave felt the stares, and swallowed hard; what and uncomfortable sensation!

Balthazar kept walking his hand still on the boy's back and pulled Dave along. The young apprentice lowered his eyes and continued walking feeling so… so..

"Dave." called Becky appearing from the side, quickly hugging her boyfriend. Veronica was soon to join them, smiling at the boy and moving to cover their unguarded side. Dave hugged Becky kissing her cheek and then her lips. Goodness, if he had not acted without thinking and casted that plasma bolt he might have missed this; she would have probably died and he would be alone and miserable. His arms tightened around Becky, and Veronica suggested they kept moving. Arm wrapped around Becky's waist, and guarded by two powerful sorcerers Dave nodded.

They resumed their walk, only to hear someone clapping. All four of them turned and saw a man, by one of the girls that had been hiding with Becky clapping. Then another and then another, until the entire police station were on their feet clapping at Dave. Horribly embarrassed and blushing deep red, Dave lowered his gaze and turned to keep walking. Becky gave him a soft kiss, and as the clapping came to a halt Balthazar waved his hand to turn them invisible; none of the reporters outside saw them come out and walk to the Phantom. Once safely inside Dave turned to Becky. "Did you see that? I've never been so embarrassed!"

"They were giving you their thanks."

"They didn't have to." He said softly, blushing again. Becky kissed his cheek and turned his face to kiss his lips. "Are you ok?"

"Groggy, good I guess. I… Just hug me." And Dave did, he held her tight, burying his nose in her hair and closing his eyes. She was alive, and safe, and breathing the same air he breathed. For now nothing else mattered.

On the front seat, as the car's motor purred alive, Balthazar spoke. "And don't believe, for a second, that because you defeated Morgana or a nut job with a gun you are not practicing. I'll be waiting, tomorrow bright and early, understood?" Veronica swatted her husband's arm, turning to roll her eyes and stare out the window in annoyance.

"Aw, come on Balthazar!"

"He sure knows how to break a tender moment."

Things might have changed, but as the Phantom slid quietly through traffic both Becky and Dave understood one thing; nightmares would come, fear will be there but if they had each other, and people that cared, all would be fine.

**For Her Sake: The end**

Author's Ramblings: This was very… interesting to write. I just hope I don't disappoint. Why the prompt? Well Dave was the knight in shinning armor (sort of), but he did have a shinning plasma bolt *snickers -_-*. Thanks to Kaytori for the opportunity and remember take care of those you love! Happy writing!


End file.
